La massima autorita della legge lascia mondi sconquassati dietro di sé
La massima autorita della legge lascia mondi sconquassati dietro di sé è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da R&D Narrative Team e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 24 gennaio 2018. Racconta parte della storia di diversi planeswalkers. Racconto precedente: Uno scorcio sul lato nascosto del sole Storia 'HUATLI' Mentre attraversava la giungla verso le lontane pareti dorate di Orazca, Huatli imprecò a denti stretti. Vedeva appena la figura di Angrath che si muoveva pesantemente liberando il cammino attraverso la spessa foresta e, su entrambi i lati, intravedeva familiari scaglie argentee. "Fermati!", ringhiò Huatli stringendo un pugno in aria e con occhi illuminati da un caldo colore ambrato. Un istante dopo, un enorme dinosauro apparve. Il dinosauro raggiunse rapidamente Angrath e lo scagliò a terra con facilità. Il minotauro ruggì dalla rabbia e Huatli ordinò al dinosauro di rispondergli ruggendo ancora più forte. Angrath rimase in silenzio. Ansimava pesantemente e grugniva sotto il peso del dinosauro. "Lo tieni sotto controllo?", chiese una voce anziana proveniente da dietro Huatli. Tishana stava camminando attraverso la spessa foresta, con un subdolo ghigno visibile ai bordi delle labbra. Dietro di lei, Huatli vide la forma di decine di tritoni pronti all’azione. Huatli annuì. "Sì, è sotto il mio controllo. Grazie, Tishana", rispose. Tishana spostò il peso da un piede all’altro. Il cuore di Huatli riprese a battere normalmente. Si chiese se l’anziano tritone potesse fuggire di nuovo e fu quasi sicura che avrebbe dovuto lasciare Angrath sotto la zampa del suo dinosauro e unirsi ai tritoni, se Tishana fosse stata diretta verso la città. "Il nostro accordo non è quindi più valido?", chiese Huatli con tono deciso. Tishana scosse la testa. "Io ho radunato il mio clan. Il nostro accordo è ancora valido. Ora che la città è stata risvegliata, è un faro. Anche altri giungeranno, attirati dalla sua luce... proprio come te, piccola falena." Huatli sbatté le palpebre, investita da un’altra ondata di dolore alla testa. La metafora della falena non le andò a genio. Tishana le si avvicinò, preoccupata. "Tu non sei in salute." Huatli cercò di minimizzare. "Sto bene. Più ci avviciniamo alla città, più il dolore alla testa aumenta, nulla di più." "Tu e i pirati venite trascinati da correnti simili", rispose in modo criptico Tishana. "Che cosa scorgi quando osservi oltre il nostro velo?" "Vedo le mie catene sul tuo volto!", urlò Angrath, ancora sotto la zampa del dinosauro. Huatli fece un rapido movimento con il polso e il dinosauro lo fece sprofondare ancor di più nel terreno. Gli diede le spalle e ignorò il suo urlo smorzato. "Riesco a sentire storie da altri mondi", rispose a Tishana. Tishana mise una mano sulla spalla di Huatli. La sua espressione era serena e gentile, un’espressione di saggezza. "Allora dobbiamo fare in modo che tu le possa ascoltare dall’inizio alla fine, poetessa guerriera." Huatli rimase sbalordita. Si inginocchiò di fianco ad Angrath, che stava ancora cercando di liberarsi dalla zampa del dinosauro. "Angrath, mi dispiace, ma devo andare con Tishana. Avevamo stretto un accordo per primi." Angrath cercò di gridare verso di lei, attraverso l’argilla. Huatli appoggiò una mano sul dinosauro e gli diede un rapido ordine. "Sarai di nuovo libero tra trenta minuti. Mi dispiace!" Huatli emise un fischio e un cornotozzo uscì dalla foresta e andò verso di lei. Gli salì in groppa senza difficoltà e si incamminò al fianco di Tishana prima di poter udire altre furiose e indistinte obiezioni da Angrath. Tishana la seguì immediatamente, sul dorso dello stesso elementale di prima. Si avvicinarono rapidamente alla loro destinazione. Le guglie erano sempre più vicine e il sole si ergeva sempre più alto. Huatli mantenne un passo rapido per non farsi raggiungere da Angrath, conscia dei pericoli sia davanti che dietro di sé. L’oro della città rifletteva la luce e il calore del sole e, dopo un certo tempo, Huatli si rimosse il sudore da davanti agli occhi, mentre oltrepassava i cancelli della città dorata. Orazca era sontuosa, con il suo denso panorama di pareti splendenti ed enormi intagli. Huatli si era chiesta precedentemente se sarebbe stato come tornare a casa, ma la sensazione fu invece come di una visita a un lontano parente. Era contemporaneamente familiare e aliena, un luogo adatto a lei e, al tempo stesso, non il luogo in cui doveva trovarsi. Tishana e Huatli continuarono il loro cammino lungo la strada principale e superarono una sconfinata serie di vicoli e di stradine laterali. Le pareti erano alte, ma riuscirono a scorgere un edificio centrale e Huatli seppe nel profondo che il suo destino prevedeva che lei entrasse proprio in quell’edificio. Con la coda dell’occhio, Huatli vide Tishana indicare verso il cielo. Il cielo si era fatto plumbeo come il fondo metallico di un fiume e nuvole spesse si stavano sollevando dalla guglia principale di Orazca come fili di fumo da un falò. Quella vista riempì di terrore il petto di Huatli. "Che cosa sta succedendo?", chiese più forte del rumore del suo destriero che rimbombava sulla pietra della piazza di fronte alla torre. Sembrava che la torre di fronte a loro stesse macchiando il cielo di un nero color inchiostro. Huatli vide un corpo iniziare a cadere dalla cima della torre e sussultò. "NO!", urlò Tishana alla sua destra e Huatli percepì un’imponente ondata di magia proprio nel momento in cui Tishana batté le mani insieme. La caduta del corpo rallentò e poi si fermò, con una possente folata di vento verso l’alto; al di sotto, un lenzuolo di polvere e foglie si andò a posizionare intorno alla persona che stava cadendo, facendola scendere lentamente e riponendola al suolo. L’elementale di Tishana si diresse verso la torre, lasciando Huatli sul lato lontano della piazza. Huatli urlò il nome di Tishana, ma la sua voce venne sovrastata dallo scalpitio dei tritoni, che stavano correndo per circondare Tishana e quel corpo. Huatli incitò il suo destriero ad affrettarsi. I passi del suo dinosauro batterono forte e con rapido ritmo contro la roccia dorata, per poi rallentare all’avvicinamento dei tritoni agitati. Huatli si preparò per il peggio. Essendo una guerriera, conosceva bene il sangue e si preparò a una scena repellente, ma il corpo davanti a lei era quasi completamente indenne, a eccezione di una linea di sangue sotto il mento. Huatli scese dal suo destriero e si avvicinò. Tishana stava sussurrando all’uomo a terra, mentre molti altri tritoni stavano operando una magia di guarigione. "Kumena, siamo qui. Chi si trova nella torre?" Il tritone a terra spalancò gli occhi. La sua pelle era meno opaca del normale e, mentre sollevava la testa, un rigagnolo di sangue colò dalla bocca al petto. "Chi pensi che ci sia?", sussurrò lui. Huatli aggrottò la fronte. Il pulsare della magia oscura sopra di lei poteva solo significare che la Legione del Vespro aveva preso il controllo del Sole Immortale e, apparentemente, anche della città. Tishana impartì un rapido ordine al tritone al suo fianco e poi si voltò verso Huatli. "Insieme possiamo abbatterli", disse. "Poi potremo discutere del possesso della città." Huatli sorrise. Un rumore lontano attirò la sua attenzione. All’ombra di quella nube cupa, poteva intravedere un variegato gruppo che correva verso la torre. Una sirena li sorvolò, una donna dall’aspetto familiare aggrappata a un mucchio di tele usurate, con davanti un goblin dall’aspetto trasandato e folle. Il goblin sventolava una spada più grande di lui. Emise un suono stridulo e si lanciò alla carica. "VOGLIAMO IL SOLE! VOGLIAMO IL SOLE!" "Pirati", sibilò Tishana. La tritone afferrò Huatli per una spalla e la trascinò verso la scala interna. "Muoviti!", le urlò e Huatli la seguì. I suoi passi si susseguirono a buon ritmo in quella salita verso la torre. Tishana era di poco dietro di lei. Tra le mani aveva il totem di giada che conteneva l’elementale su cui si era mossa. La scala sembrava senza fine e ogni pochi passi potevano vedere il cupo e poderoso cielo all’esterno, attraverso sottili finestre. Huatli respirava pesantemente per la fatica e il suo cuore cercava furiosamente di mantenere il ritmo delle sue gambe. Mentre continuavano a salire, si rese conto sempre di più di non essere sicura di riuscire a tornare a casa viva. La salita finalmente terminò; una porta imponente in cima alla scala si trovava socchiusa. L’entrata era alta quattro volte Huatli e, per un istante, rimase stupefatta, a bocca aperta, per la maestosità dell’architettura che i suoi progenitori avevano creato. "INVASORI!", ruggì Tishana, superando Huatli e lanciandosi nella camera. Huatli la osservò lanciare il totem di giada con una mano e iniziare ad animarlo con l’altra. Huatli ritornò al presente. Avrò tempo di ammirare più tardi. Ora devo scacciare i vampiri. Attraversò rapidamente l’ingresso e analizzò l’ambiente. La stanza era ampia ed eterea. Come ogni altra parte della città, era ricoperta da un’irriverente quantità di materiali, ma in questo caso erano costruiti in modo da circondare un oggetto centrale nel pavimento. Nel centro della stanza vi era un disco incastonato nella giada del pavimento. Il disco era ampio quanto l’altezza di Huatli e brillava di un gelido colore bianco e blu sotto i piedi di un conquistador dall’aspetto minaccioso. Un secondo vampiro (un gerofante, ricordò brevemente) gli era vicino, impugnava un bastone e aveva una posizione di sfida. "Io sono Vona, Macellaia di Magan, e il Sole Immortale appartiene alla Legione del Vespro!", urlò la donna al centro della stanza. Huatli riconobbe in lei il vampiro madido della giungla. Huatli spostò lo sguardo su ciò che si trovava al di sotto dei piedi del vampiro e sussultò. Era lì, intarsiato nell’oro scintillante del pavimento, reale; quel disco poteva essere solo il Sole Immortale. Huatli rimase a bocca aperta. "Lo hanno inserito nel pavimento?!" Tishana aveva già scelto il suo bersaglio nella stanza. Il suo elementale aveva ripreso le sue dimensioni e si era posizionato di lato rispetto a Vona. Huatli incrociò lo sguardo con il gerofante maschio che si trovava vicino al bordo del Sole Immortale. Lui abbassò il bastone e mostrò i denti e Huatli si lanciò all’attacco. Mantenendo basso il baricentro, percorse la stanza verso di lui. Il sacerdote vampiro estrasse gli artigli e mirò al volto di lei, ma Huatli si abbassò e schivò il colpo, incidendo la caviglia del vampiro con la lama mentre scivolava sul freddo pavimento di giada. Il gerofante ringhiò. Huatli afferrò il suo mantello e lo strattonò per farlo cadere a terra e lo schiocco della sua testa contro il pavimento fu rumoroso in modo allarmante. Huatli lo bloccò a terra con la mano destra e mantenne la spada in aria con la sinistra. "TU!", urlò una voce dall’altro lato della stanza. Huatli alzò lo sguardo, sorpresa, e il gerofante sotto di lei la colpì con un calcio al petto. Huatli atterrò sulla schiena e la sua armatura emise un suono metallico. Sussultò, alzò gli occhi e fissò lo sguardo su Vona. La conquistador sorrise e sollevò una mano con artigli affilati, pronta a colpire. "Io sono colei che abbatte i peccatori, conquistatrice di Orazca!" Un fumo oscuro e senza aroma si diffuse nella stanza e Huatli si mise a urlare, con il corpo investito da un’ondata di dolore. Si rimise in piedi, ma cadde di nuovo su mani e ginocchia, con i muscoli che tremavano e il respiro spezzato. Huatli osservò la propria mano e la vide di colori viola e marrone, come ricoperta da lividi dotati di vita propria. Il suo cuore si riempì di terrore. Vona stava utilizzando il Sole Immortale per alterare il suo sangue. Huatli cercò Tishana con lo sguardo e vide l’anziana tritone scagliata a terra dal gerofante. "Tishana!", urlò Huatli, ma il richiamo venne interrotto dal proprio grido di paura, a causa del sangue che iniziò a colare da un labbro. Vona rise, si portò sul bordo del Sole Immortale più vicino a Huatli e si inginocchiò. "Che cosa sta succedendo?", chiese a Huatli con un tono inquietante. "Non ti senti bene?" All'improvviso, un canto riempì la stanza. Si trattava della voce di un uomo, melodica e delicata. Huatli rimase paralizzata. Si accorse che anche Vona non si muoveva più, come anche Tishana e il gerofante. Quel canto era delizioso, incantevole in un modo che non riusciva a comprendere. Doveva andare verso di esso. Doveva andare verso la sua fonte. Huatli si guardò intorno, liberandosi della presa impacciata di Vona, anch’essa alla ricerca della fonte di quel canto. Una figura stava volteggiando appena fuori dalla finestra, sbattendo ali azzurre per rimanere in aria. Nel frattempo, intonava un canto più rassicurante di una ninna nanna e più prezioso di una preghiera. Vona, Tishana e il gerofante si stavano incamminando in quella direzione, sgomitando per avvicinarsi. Vona si fece strada davanti agli altri, con gli occhi spalancati dal desiderio. Laggiù, a breve distanza dalla finestra spalancata, si trovava una sirena piumata, il pirata dalle Belligerante, e, appeso al collo, vi era un goblin dallo sguardo esagitato. In qualche luogo nel profondo della mente, Huatli si rese conto di ciò che stava per accadere. Il goblin balzò verso il viso di Vona. "VIOLENZA!", urlò. Il canto cessò e la sirena esultò. "Punta agli occhi!" Huatli si riprese dallo stato confusionale e cercò di correre verso il Sole Immortale, mentre Vona urlava dal dolore. Il goblin la stava graffiando sul volto, ridendo come un folle. Proprio in quel momento, il pavimento sussultò e Huatli udì un rumore intenso, come di un’esplosione. Tutti i combattenti nella stanza si voltarono e videro la fonte di quel baccano. Le porte dorate erano state divelte e si trovavano a terra e sopra di esse, urlante dalla rabbia, si trovava Angrath. Huatli riconobbe l’odore di carne bruciata proprio nel momento in cui il minotauro le scagliò contro la testa bruciacchiata del dinosauro che lei aveva utilizzato per bloccarlo nella giungla. La testa atterrò con un suono polposo. "Sei TERRIBILE!", gridò Huatli ad Angrath. "TU MI HAI FATTO SCHIACCIARE DAL TUO DINOSAURO!", ruggì lui prima di accorgersi della presenza della conquistador e del goblin sul suo volto. Angrath mirò Vona con le sue catene incandescenti. Le catene si avvolsero intorno al goblin, che strillò e imprecò mentre veniva sbalzato. Si rimise immediatamente in piedi e si scagliò contro Angrath. Mentre Angrath e il goblin si azzuffavano, Huatli si diresse verso Tishana, che era appena riuscita a bloccare il gerofante con alcuni rampicanti che si erano fatti strada attraverso una crepa nel soffitto. Tishana si voltò verso Huatli, poi verso il Sole Immortale a terra e poi verso il vampiro che veniva trascinato lontano da esso. Huatli osservò Angrath, che diede una rapida occhiata a Tishana e poi di nuovo verso il Sole. Si fermarono tutti e poi si lanciarono contemporaneamente in un folle tentativo di superarsi. Nello stesso momento, Tishana si lanciò e sbatté una mano sul Sole, Huatli allungò un piede per toccarlo di lato, Angrath balzò al centro e Vona vi appoggiò entrambe le mani. I quattro ansimarono al passaggio attraverso il loro corpo di una enorme corrente di energia. Huatli si mise a ridere per la sensazione di meraviglia che stava provando. La sua percezione si ampliò in ogni parte della città e la sua anima sembrò divenire sottile e ampia, distesa sulla magia intarsiata nell’intera città dai suoi progenitori. Istantaneamente, fu a conoscenza di ogni via, sentì ogni corrente di energia e tastò i limiti di ogni edificio e le altezze di ogni guglia. Ancora più meraviglioso, poté sentire cinque immensi battiti di cuore, uno a ogni angolo della città. Gli Antichi Dinosauri si sono risvegliati, pensò Huatli, e una lacrima le scese lungo la guancia. La storia degli Antichi Dinosauri era stata la più lunga da memorizzare, due anni strazianti per fissarla nella sua mente dall’inizio alla fine. Erano antichi e selvaggi, del tutto impossibili da soggiogare, i dinosauri più immensi. Chiamò a sé gli Antichi Dinosauri e sentì il terreno tremare al loro avvicinamento. Huatli venne investita da gioia e continuò a ridere . . . Ma laggiù, appena oltre i confini della città, sentì i passi dell’esercito dell’imperatore Apatzec. Un esercito che non aveva convocato. Il sorriso di Huatli svanì. Si sentì stupida. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che non avrebbe inviato solo lei. Si rese conto di dove si trovava il proprio corpo e riportò l’attenzione sulla stanza in cima alla torre. Il Sole Immortale stava brillando impetuosamente sotto i quattro. Angrath aveva un piede sul Sole Immortale e un piede sul pavimento e il calore amplificato del suo corpo aveva fatto affondare nell’oro l’altro piede. I piedi di Tishana erano cementati al Sole Immortale attraverso una serie di liane intrecciate. Vona si stava dimenando e chiamava a sé altro fumo oscuro. Ognuno di loro stava preparando la propria arma e i loro occhi scattavano dall’uno all’altro. Huatli strinse la sua lama e si raddrizzò lentamente. La sua mente ronzava per l’energia della città e il rumore distante dei passi degli Antichi Dinosauri. Analizzò con cura la minaccia che ogni avversario rappresentava. Vona era spossata e sarebbe stato facile abbatterla. Tishana la osservò per un breve istante, ma Huatli non riuscì a interpretare le sue intenzioni. Angrath fremeva di rabbia, come sempre. La sirena e il goblin attendevano lontani, evidentemente in attesa che gli altri si scontrassero per poter saccheggiare il possibile, un atteggiamento degno dei pirati che erano. Il gerofante era bloccato al muro dai rampicanti. Huatli si accovacciò, pronta ad attaccare. Incrociò lo sguardo con Tishana e le fece un leggero cenno del capo per indicare Vona. Quasi impercettibilmente, Tishana rispose al cenno e Huatli si preparò a balzare. All'improvviso, la sirena e il goblin sussultarono. Si guardarono l’un l’altro con occhi spalancati e confusi. "Malcolm, anche tu hai sentito Jace?!", disse il goblin, guardando negli occhi la compagna di avventure. Jace? pensò Huatli, allarmata. Il telepate? La sirena annuì, spaventata. Ci fu una pausa significativa. Poi il pavimento crollò sotto i loro piedi. 'VRASKA' "Se questa gorgone non è mia prigioniera, allora chi mi hai portato da rinchiudere?", chiese Azor dall’imponente trono che aveva realizzato lui stesso. Prima di conoscere Jace, Vraska aveva ritenuto le sfingi come esseri ossessionati dai rompicapo, incuranti di argomenti non puri come le gorgoni. Ora, tuttavia, mentre teneva a bada la paura cercando di identificare la fonte di quel forte aroma di gatto nella stanza (un trasandato mucchio di tessuti e paglia in un angolo, che evidenziava senza dubbio che Azor era stato in quella stanza per molto tempo), Vraska si ritrovò a pensare che l’unica sfinge buona sarebbe stata una sfinge pietrificata all’ingresso di una biblioteca. Abbiamo bisogno di risposte più di quanto abbiamo bisogno di ucciderlo, disse Jace nella mente di Vraska. Vraska si stizzì, sentendo che la sfinge stava cercando di aggirare la protezione creata da Jace, che rimaneva comunque saldamente al suo posto. Azor si voltò pigramente verso Jace. "Ed ecco il Patto delle Gilde Vivente." Azor si pavoneggiò. "Porgo i miei complimenti per non aver distrutto completamente il sistema delle gilde." "Grazie", rispose seccamente Jace. "Prego." Azor spiegò le ali e si posizionò su tutte e quattro. La sua coda oscillava pigramente dietro di lui. Vraska non abbassò la guardia. "Se non sei qui con un prigioniero, allora deduco che tu sia qui per questo", continuò Azor. "La serratura della mia prigione, la mia creazione più splendida." Azor fece un cenno con la testa verso il soffitto. Gli occhi di Vraska seguirono quel gesto, facendole comprendere immediatamente. Quello era l’oggetto che li teneva imprigionati in quel luogo. Non un incantesimo, non il piano stesso. Vraska rimase a bocca aperta. Perché il mio datore di lavoro vuole che io rubi un oggetto che rinchiude i Planeswalker? "Se sei venuto qui per il Sole Immortale, temo che non riuscirai ad impossessartene." L’atteggiamento di Azor mutò e Vraska sentì un improvviso brivido lungo la schiena. La sfinge parlò con una magia che risuonò in ogni sillaba. "Le intrusioni non sono permesse tra le mura di Orazca." L’ondata di ieromanzia aggirò la protezione di Jace e investì Vraska. Una catena di splendente magia runica bianca la afferrò al petto e la scagliò contro la porta dietro di loro. Jace venne sorpreso e urlò il nome di Vraska, che, quasi immediatamente, percepì la magia di Jace che annullò la stretta ieromantica di Azor. Vraska cadde a terra, al sicuro dietro una protezione ancora più forte. Libera dalla magia della sfinge, balzò di nuovo in piedi, si voltò verso Azor e ringhiò. "La tua magia della legge non mi impedisce di tramutarti in roccia!", urlò lei, con i tentacoli che oscillavano selvaggiamente dalla furia. "Dicci chi sei o ti ucciderò proprio dove ti trovi ora!" "Non ti dirò nulla, gorgone." Gli occhi di Jace brillarono immediatamente di un freddo blu e la sua mano si sollevò. Azor ruggì e si portò una zampa al capo. "Devi rivolgerti a lei con il titolo di Capitana!", affermò Jace. Azor batté le ali e la polvere della stanza si sollevò tutto intorno a loro. Sporse il petto in avanti dall’irritazione e parlò con il tono esperto di un oratore. "Per migliaia di anni, ho viaggiato da un piano all’altro, Capitana Vraska. Quei piani erano strani e insubordinati, popolati da società crudeli, contaminati da violenza e disordine. Ho utilizzato la ieromanzia per offrire a quei popoli il dono della stabilità; ho creato sistemi di governo per curarli del loro stesso sconquasso. Ho disinteressatamente faticato per migliorare il multiverso e i miei doni hanno trasformato mondi da luoghi di follia e crudeltà in baluardi di pace strutturati! Ho fondato innumerevoli sistemi di governo per plasmare il destino pubblico di tantissimi piani e il tuo rifiuto del mio decreto è del tutto stolto. La legge deve essere rispettata." Vraska sentì la magia di Azor infrangersi e cercare di aggirare la protezione di Jace. Jace si ergeva ribelle e osservava la sfinge con sguardo torvo. "Sappiamo che hai costruito la struttura delle gilde di Ravnica. Immagino che tu non fossi originario di quel piano. Perché non sei rimasto?", chiese Vraska. "La legge deve essere rispettata!" Jace fece una smorfia. Un’ondata ancora più forte della magia di legge di Azor si schiantò sulle difese di Jace con la decisione di un ariete da sfondamento. "Perché non sei rimasto?!", chiese di nuovo Vraska. Azor ruggì, rinunciando a sfondare la protezione di Jace. La stanza si fece silenziosa e immobile. La sfinge incrociò le zampe dal fastidio. "Perché Ravnica era uno tra i tanti piani e me ne sono andato quando ho terminato il mio compito." Scosse leggermente le ali e tentò un altro approccio. "Tu sei una persona di talento, Patto delle Gilde Vivente. Hai soddisfatto a pieno le tue responsabilità sul piano?" Una distrazione, pensò Vraska, esprimendosi per riportare il confronto sulla linea più opportuna. "No", rispose Jace con decisa sincerità, ". . . non l’ho fatto." Il messaggio mentale di Vraska svanì. Jace era al sicuro, dietro le proprie barriere mentali, ma era comunque vulnerabile. La sua voce tradiva la sua indecisione. "Azor, hai costruito un sistema incredibilmente intricato, con una magia più complessa di quanto chiunque potrebbe comprendere ma, nonostante ciò, hai scelto come sistema di sicurezza un mortale. Anche se io avessi un dono per l’amministrazione, non sarei in grado di portare a termine i compiti che mi sono stati assegnati." Le spalle di Jace si abbassarono. Vraska non sapeva come rispondere a questa ammissione. Il petto di Azor si gonfiò. "Le gilde sono un sistema perfetto." "Le gilde erano un sistema perfetto", lo corresse Vraska, mettendo in evidenza ogni parola con tutto il veleno che riusciva a trasmettere nei confronti di Azor. "Ma le gilde sono diventate maligne e crudeli in tua assenza." "E di chi è la colpa?", chiese Azor. "Io ho donato le gilde a Ravnica proprio come ho donato a innumerevoli altri mondi dei sistemi perfetti di legge e amministrazione." Questa sfinge potrebbe aver vissuto migliaia di vite più a lungo di lei, ma era solo uno sciocco e crudele patriarca. Azor era del tutto inconsapevole delle conseguenze della sua interferenza. I pugni di Vraska erano stretti, lungo i fianchi. "Non penso che tu abbia l’autorità di parlare di difetti, dopo aver manipolato piani che non erano tuoi per poi abbandonarli e spostarti sul successivo!" Azor si eresse, con il mento sollevato e gli artigli leggermente sporgenti. "Se i miei governi... i miei doni... sono stati rovinati, la colpa è dei cittadini." "E quello che scopo ha?", aggiunse Vraska, con un dito puntato verso il Sole Immortale conficcato nel soffitto. "Anche Ixalan è stato un piano che hai cercato di migliorare?" Gli artigli di Azor erano completamente visibili. "Qual è il suo scopo?", insistette Vraska, ignorando la crescente sensazione di non essere pronta a un confronto fisico con una sfinge gigante. Azor iniziò a scendere dal suo trono. Sia Vraska che Jace si irrigidirono al suo avvicinamento. "Come custode e massima autorità della legge per l’intero multiverso, era mio dovere collaborare per il bene supremo. Il Sole Immortale è stato costruito per imprigionare un preciso nemico. Amplifica le abilità magiche di chiunque ne venga a contatto e impedisce ai Planeswalker di lasciare il piano. La prigione perfetta per un Planeswalker diabolico! Ho rinunciato alla mia scintilla per aiutare la creazione del Sole Immortale, la serratura della mia prigione, il mio dono più grande a tutti gli esseri viventi." "Quale male hai cercato di imprigionare?", chiese Vraska. "Un demone che era un pericolo per l’intero multiverso. Il nostro piano era ovviamente perfetto. Ma il mio amico ha fallito." "Il nostro piano? Allora lo hai realizzato con qualcun altro?" Azor ringhiò. "Era mio amico. Avrebbe dovuto aiutarmi a riottenere la scintilla dopo la realizzazione del piano, ma..." "Quindi il tuo amico ti ha aiutato a realizzare il Sole Immortale e poi ti ha abbandonato?", specificò Vraska, alla ricerca disperata di maggiori informazioni da quella sfinge leggermente fuori di testa ed evidentemente piena di rabbia. "Avrebbe dovuto attirare il nostro nemico su un piano lontano e io avrei dovuto utilizzare il Sole Immortale per potenziare le mie capacità ieromantiche e trasportarlo qui, su Ixalan. Ma non ho mai ricevuto il segnale di attivare il Sole Immortale. Non sono a conoscenza del destino del mio collega", rispose Azor con un leggero movimento della coda. "Abbiamo ideato quel piano più di mille anni fa e io mi sono recato su Ixalan poco più di cento anni dopo. Lui ha fallito. Non so che cosa sia successo, ma la mia esecuzione è stata perfetta..." Vraska cercò di resistere alla tentazione di lanciarsi verso la finestra più vicina. È rimasto rinchiuso su questo piano per mille anni. Azor continuò a parlare senza sosta. "Io non volevo aver nulla a che fare con il Sole Immortale. Mi ricordava ogni giorno il fallimento del mio amico, quindi ho deciso di offrire il dono dell’amministrazione a questo piano. Ixalan sarebbe stato governato da chiunque fosse entrato in possesso del Sole Immortale e l’ho inizialmente donato a un monastero a est, nel Torrezon. Ma non ne erano degni, quindi l’ho ripreso e l’ho donato ad altri. L’Impero del Sole non ne era degno. Gli Araldi del Fiume, come dimostrato dal risveglio di Orazca, non ne sono stati degni. Solo io ne sono degno, quindi devo lavorare ulteriormente per perfezionare questo sistema." Vraska fece un ampio gesto. "Dando la colpa ad altri per i problemi che tu stesso hai causato?!" "Ho pianificato! Se non sarò in grado di continuare a migliorare il multiverso, potrò comunque farlo da qui... potrò aggiustare Ixalan!" Vraska lo osservò con sguardo cupo. "Come puoi non renderti conto del danno che hai generato?!" Quella sfuriata sconvolse la sfinge. Azor portò le orecchie all’indietro e aggrottò la fronte. "Non è un difetto del sistema, è colpa delle persone", rispose freddamente. "Gli ultimi secoli di questo piano sono stati uno sconquasso a causa della tua intrusione", sputò Vraska. "Io ho aggiustato questo piano..." "Questo piano non ha mai avuto bisogno di essere aggiustato!", urlò Vraska. Azor ruggì, spiegò le ali e si lanciò in volo verso di lei. Jace eresse un velo di invisibilità per nascondere se stesso e Vraska. Entrambi scattarono per evitare la carica della sfinge e Vraska sguainò la spada e aprì un lungo taglio sottile in una zampa di Azor. La sfinge ruggì dal dolore e atterrò, spazzando l’area intorno a sé con le ali. "Fatevi vedere!", ordinò; Vraska sentì Jace che rimuoveva la loro mimetizzazione. Gli occhi di Jace brillarono di potere e Vraska lo percepì inoltrarsi oltre la protezione psichica e manipolare la mente di Azor, inviandogli una sensazione di penetrante mal di testa. Azor ansimò. Jace riprese fiato e si voltò verso Vraska. Sei ferita? No, rispose, ma preferirei pietrificarlo prima che provi di nuovo ad attaccarci. Non merita di morire, affermò Jace. Vraska lo osservò in modo serio. Merita una punizione. Si fece avanti, di fianco a Jace, e scrutò la sfinge. "Hai trascorso la vita ad aggiustare ciò che tu ritenevi essere dei problemi degli altri piani e ti sei immischiato in ciò che non ti appartiene." "Io sono la massima autorità della legge...", la interruppe Azor. Jace strinse un pugnò e Azor gemette dal dolore. "Lasciala parlare!", ringhiò Jace. La sfinge sollevo il capo a fatica, ma era troppo disorientata dalla magia di Jace. "Il Sole Immortale ha generato centinaia di anni di conflitto su questo piano", gridò crudamente Vraska, desiderosa di continuare. "Ha portato la Legione del Vespro a conquistare un intero continente. Ha portato l’Impero del Sole e gli Araldi del Fiume in guerra tra loro in modo implacabile. Il tuo artefatto ha rimosso l’equilibrio di un intero piano e tu ti rifiuti di ammettere la tua responsabilità." Vraska si inginocchiò di fianco ad Azor. "Le guerre di questo piano saranno nella tua coscienza e la prigione dove io ho sofferto invano su Ravnica, dove il mio popolo è stato sottomesso, è opera tua." Gli si avvicinò e sibilò, con occhi che luccicavano di un colore dorato, "Ti meriti di essere punito. Un condottiero non deve abbandonare le proprie responsabilità." ". . . Capitana", la interruppe Jace. La voce di lui era gentile e calma. Vraska si voltò verso di lui. Il volto di Jace era difficile da interpretare, con i suoi occhi distanti e le labbra che disegnavano una linea convinta. "Credo di doverlo fare", disse con tranquillità. Vraska sbatté le palpebre, incerta del significato delle sue parole. "Vuoi punirlo?" Lui la fissò. Vraska vide uno spettro di incertezza e poi di risoluzione sul volto di lui. Annuì. "La mia responsabilità è agire in nome di Ravnica." Vraska comprese. "Molto bene", rispose lei, allontanandosi e continuando a osservare. Jace si avvicinò e i ruoli si invertirono, come due attori su un palcoscenico. Dove un tempo vi era un conquistatore, ora non rimaneva che un condannato. Dove un tempo vi era un assistente, ora era un giudice. Il Patto delle Gilde Vivente osservò il fondatore della gilda Azorius e parlò con la saggezza e la sincerità del Jace che Vraska conosceva molto bene. "Il Patto delle Gilde Vivente ha il compito di mantenere l’equilibrio tra le gilde di Ravnica. Tu, Azor, patriarca degli Azorius, sei parte inerente di Ravnica e hai generato uno squilibrio non solo sul mio piano, bensì su innumerevoli altri." Vraska rimase immobile, in ascolto. Azor stava tremando, facendosi piccolo come un gattino. Avrebbe potuto combattere, avrebbe potuto aggredire Jace proprio in quel momento, ma c’era una magia più intensa all’opera, la sfinge era tenuta bloccata da un livello potente di ieromanzia che Vraska non poteva né vedere né comprendere. L’evocazione del suo stato aveva limitato il campo di azione di Azor, che stava ascoltando la sua condanna con occhi strabuzzati. Nel frattempo, Jace non cercava di torreggiare su Azor. Non cercava di dominarlo o intimidirlo fisicamente. La sua postura era serena e misurata e il contatto con lo sguardo costante. Il suo era un atto di umiltà, di accettazione di qualcosa che lui non aveva mai chiesto. Jace continuò, "Non solo hai deciso di porti al governo di ciò che non ti apparteneva, ma non ti sei neanche fermato a valutare le conseguenze delle tue azioni. Ixalan è in pericolo, Ravnica è stata costruita per essere instabile dopo la tua partenza e innumerevoli altri mondi hanno probabilmente subito i danni della tua intrusione. Qualsiasi fossero le tue intenzioni, non hai cercato di comprendere tutte le ramificazioni delle tue scelte." Azor farfugliò nel suo dolore, "Il nostro obiettivo era imprigionare Nicol Bolas..." Vraska rimase a bocca aperta. Si voltò di scatto verso Jace, che sembrava essere rimasto paralizzato. I suoi occhi erano spalancati dalla consapevolezza e le dita erano immobili in aria. Vraska riconobbe l’espressione di Jace, la stessa che aveva avuto sul letto del fiume. Poteva vedere il bianco dei suoi occhi e il tremolio delle labbra. Un’immagine passò brevemente nella sua mente. Le vennero i brividi. Si è appena ricordato Nicol Bolas. Dopo tutto, lo conosce. "Azor . . . posso vedere come fai a conoscerlo?", chiese Jace. Proveniente da chiunque altro, la domanda sarebbe stata strana o inappropriata. Ma quella era la domanda di un telepate. Il cuore di Vraska batteva furiosamente nel suo petto. Le labbra della sfinge tremarono alla richiesta di Jace. "Sì" Jace chiuse gli occhi e Vraska lo vide inserire i propri sensi nella mente di Azor con delicatezza e gradualmente. Comprese che lui aveva recuperato gli insegnamenti di Alhammarret e si chiese cosa si provasse nel penetrare la mente di una sfinge. Jace si voltò verso Vraska. I suoi occhi erano brillanti per il potere, ma le sue sopracciglia erano incurvate per la confusione e il terrore. Sapeva che qualsiasi informazione avesse ottenuto avrebbe rappresentato una pessima notizia. "Grazie, Azor", gli disse. Si eresse, impiegò alcuni istanti per riprendere la calma e rifletté sulle informazioni che aveva appena ricevuto. Dopo pochi secondi, emise un intenso sospiro. Jace continuò a parlare, con una smorfia sul volto. "Le tue intenzioni erano nobili, ma l’effetto del Sole Immortale su Ixalan è stato catastrofico. Tu e il Sole Immortale siete un pericolo per la stabilità di questo piano." Una strana sfumatura di magia blu si diffuse sulla testa della sfinge, per poi svanire tanto rapidamente quanto era apparsa. Jace indietreggiò, la magia nei suoi occhi non era più visibile, e parlò con l’autorità del Patto delle Gilde. Vraska provò un brivido lungo la schiena nel comprendere per la prima volta quanto potere fosse associato alla sua posizione. "Tu sarai il maestro e il custode dell’Isola Inutile. Non sarai in grado di andartene e non ti immischierai più nelle vite degli esseri umani. Abbandona il Sole Immortale e abbandona la tua vita precedente. Con l’autorità del Patto delle Gilde Vivente, questo è il mio decreto." La magia di Ravnica intorno al patriarca degli Azorius trasportò le parole di Jace e Vraska provò una strana ondata di magia di legge risuonare nella sua voce. Azor sbatté le palpebre. Vraska spense la magia di pietrificazione che era stata pronta a lanciare durante tutto quell’incontro. Azor spiegò le ali, ampie quanto l’intera sala del trono. Le sbatté, si sollevò in aria e uscì in volo dalla porta attraverso cui erano entrati Vraska e Jace, senza pronunciare parola. La sua figura scomparve in lontananza al di sopra delle fronde. Vraska alzò lo sguardo verso il Sole Immortale, incerta delle proprie emozioni. "Perché Nicol Bolas vuole un artefatto in grado di imprigionare i Planeswalker?", si chiese con una sensazione di paura. Le labbra di Jace erano chiuse a formare una linea decisa e il suo sguardo, diretto verso di lei, era colmo di terrore. "Vraska", disse con voce flebile, "è necessario che tu sappia per chi stai lavorando." Categoria:Pubblicazione Web